In recent years, power management systems that add the power of a plurality of power sources such as thermal power plants or wind power plants located in a plurality of areas, determine a burden ratio of the power sources at predetermined power when transmitting the predetermined power to power loads, and control the outputs of the power sources have been developed (see Patent Literature 1).
As a technology for adjusting the burden ratio, for example, a technology for performing control such that each output current is equal to or less than an allowable current value in consideration of the temperatures and charging rates (that is, SOC or state of charge) of a plurality of storage cell modules has been developed (see Patent Literature 2).
Further, when an output current of a storage cell is controlled, in order to prevent the storage cell from deteriorating, a technology for performing control of reducing the output current so that the output current of a storage cell is equal to or less than the power upper limit value when the temperature of the storage cell is high has been developed (see Patent Literature 3).